My Angel
by Scarlet Angel
Summary: It had been a long year since Kurenai died... Kurei gets absorbed with his memories, once again.


My Angel.  
  
Kurei closes his eyes once more. Stressed. He looked out and sighed for it had been a year since he lost the person he loved so much. Kurenai. "Why do you have to leave?"  
  
---- It was evening back then. A cold, solitary yet different night. He and Kurenai were caught outside the mansion, with each other. Mouri's troups were ordered to guard Kurei, if he developed his emotions or not. He's forbidden to show any human emotions except hate, hatred and more hatred. They held eachother before they were torn apart by Mouri's troups. They were soon brought in, and there he was, the devil, mocking Kurei on how foolish he is.  
  
"Kurei. do you still remember the bomb I placed on her?" An evil smirk appeared on his face. "Masaka."  
  
And just after that, Mouri pressed the button of his controller, making the bomb inside Kurenai explode. Kurenai instantly collapses, ready to die, right in front of Kurei, the person she truly loved. Kurei ran to her and cradled her in his arms.  
  
"Don't go.." "Kurei. I want to be with you. forever." and with that, she closed her eyes, and died in her lover's arms. ----  
  
"Why do you have to go. we've been together for such a long time. Everything was possible when you were here. we saw everything. heard everything. did everything."  
  
---- "Kurei." "Kurenai." She tightened her embrace onto him and closed her eyes as she felt his manly warmth. He stroked his hair over and over again while appreciating her pale skin that was illuminated with the moonlight's light. He rolled over her and kissed her deeply on her crimson lips, down to her neck. She almost buried her fingers on his back as she felt an extreme pleasure. Love. Sensuality. Free flowing emotions. All of a sudden, Kurei stopped, looked at her sincerely, his cold eyes eyeing hers. "Are you sure of this?" "As I am always." He kissed her lightly on her forehead and after a minute, all barriers went out. He's hers and she's his. The deed is done. The feelings they have bottled for all of their life finally got its cork popped out, spilling everything. "Aishiteru." "Kurei.. promise me. we'd always be like this." "I promise. I'd always love you." "And I too." ----  
  
He sighed and once again looked outside. Stars. Twinkling dimly on the dark, velvet sky. He looked away from them and closed his eyes once more. Why did those memories keep on flashing back? Again and again. too vivid. As if it's happening again. Her eyes.  
  
---- They were there, usually strolling on the gardens area. Kurei raises an eyebrow again as Kurenai gives him a rose. "Here. take it. Symbol of friendship." "What is. it?" "Uh. A rose?" "I know. What is. friendship?" Her eyes looks at him with its usual, attractive spark. Her eyes. just like the stars above. Sparkling, joyous. seems like there's no problem in the world at all. Those eyes. "Friendship is like being together, you know? I mean, there's a relationship formed and people get closer to each other. They go on together, share everything. Stuff like that." "What you are saying is about love." "Uh, I think not. Love is a stronger form of friendship." "But it is still friendship." "Maybe so." "If so. then may I say I love you?" "You're almost my brother. I. I." He held her hands in his, the rose still with her. She looked at him, a light tinge of red flushing across her cheeks. "You said the word. just almost." He drew nearer to her until their lips are just millimeters apart. She closed her eyes then slowly backed off. Kurei almost ended up face flat on the floor. "Hey. why did you do that?" "Not here." Her smile was amazing. He knows what she means. She giggled. They held hands on the middle of the night, got inside, went up to Kurei's room. and turned off the lights. ----  
  
"I have known you ever since. my sister. ever since.." Finally, Kurei stood up and decided to go outside and breathe the air. Maybe it would lessen the sadness that he feels. He breathed deeply. The air isn't the same again. The surroundings. the past, peaceful ambience was gone. Walls, wires, and all military equipment was all he saw. "Kurei-sama." Raiha came to his scene and bowed down. "What is it?" He answered sternly, not even casting his eyes on the ninja. "Your father. calls you." "Tell him I would be back later." "He says it is urgent." Without looking at Raiha, he went straight inside. Raiha, who was left outside, confused, stood up. As he stepped forward, a falling star flashed across the dark skies. He went inside then. Yet within the mansion, Kurei was gazing outside still. The star that passed by. could it be an angel? His angel? No one could tell.  
  
"It's been a year. Kurenai-san. I miss you."  
  
He heard a reply. He froze right on the spot. He can hardly move. He tried to turn back and when he did. he saw an angel, smiling back at him.  
  
"And I missed you too. Kurei.." 


End file.
